


Do you....maybe...want to marry me?

by babbling_duck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Kid Arthur, Kid Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_duck/pseuds/babbling_duck
Summary: It's Arthur's wedding day but not if the magic that binds him to his childhood friend had anything to say. Apparently he is married since nineteen years. Uther send him on a journey to kill the sorcerer but it turns out to be more complicated than he thought.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur walked towards Geoffrey of Monmouth and down the aisle towards his wife to be, princess Elena. 

He looked to the front to his father, the king and was once again reminded that his personal feelings didn't matter and he had to act for the the better of the kingdom, namely in this case: marriage. 

The strongest of all alliances and it will promise stability and safety for Camelot and all her subjects. He could do this. For Camelot. He cut his mind off and moved automatically like many times before. 

He tuned out the speeches the king and Geoffrey held. He was shaken out of his trance when he was told to take Elena's hand to put the ring on her finger but he couldn't. 

He grabbed forward but there hands always avoided the other. When Elena tried to put a ring on Arthur's finger they repeated their dance. 

Arthur was clearly confused and glanced at his father who was clearly enraged. Arthur heard him releasing a low growl and then he said the only logical words one could think of. Well logical to Uther.   
"What sorcery is this?"  
When Geoffrey coughed Uther turned his attention to his trusted advisor waiting for his suspicion to be confirmed.  
"My Lord, I might know what the problem could be but will not like it."  
"Speak !" 

"The prince is already married and bonded thus he can't enter another marriage."  
Uther froze as the whole audience did with the spoken words long enough for Arthur to contemplate the words and then he started to laugh and turned to Geoffrey. 

"I believe I would know if I was married." 

That seemed to shake the people out of their daze but Uther ignored his son and screamed at Geoffrey like he committed treason.  
"No. That's not possible. Don't tell that the farce of a wedding twenty years ago was real!" 

"I'm sorry sire, but they bonded with magic and at the time with your blessing lawfully." Geoffrey's words were soft and calm but the king's anger only rose. 

"This is not over yet!" He yelled to nobody but everyone as he left the hall. 

Arthur still stood confused in front of Geoffrey. He needed answers and he needed them now. He look around the room and spotted Gaius in the front row.   
Decision made he walked towards him and Gaius gave him a soft smile, nodded and walked out of the room though the corridors till they were at the physicians chambers. Once inside he gestured for the prince to take a seat at the table.

Arthur knew he wouldn't have to speak so he waited for Gaius to take a seat himself and begin to tell the tale he wanted to hear. 

"I know you have questions and rightfully so. But the story I will tell is long and complicated. You have to listen carefully and be patient. I don't know if I can answer all your questions but I think you will understand yourself better after hearing what I have to say. Did you ever felt like you missed something or there was a hole in your life nothing could replace? But you long have accepted the little emptiness you're feeling sometimes and now even though it's still present it feels normal to you and you don't pay much attention to it. And I don't mean the feeling of missing your mother. I know you remember her but this ache in your heart comes from a different nature. It all began nineteen summers ago when a little boy was born in this castle....."


	2. You are my very best friend....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur (7) asks his father about marriage.

Arthur was watching the little bundle in the arms of lady Hunith. He couldn't see much safe for the little scrunched face and the short black hair framing it. He was obviously intrigued by the little thing and wanted to touch that sweet little face with too large ears attached to it.

Holding up one hand Arthur shifted his 2 year old body forward to get better access. Then he poked with his hand to the little nose of the infant. With nothing happening he let his hand wander to one of those chubby cheeks. Just in that moment little Merlin decided it was time to get up.

His face scrunched even more and then he opened his eyes. Arthur stared in amazement and their eyes locked. When he felt something grapping his hand was he aware that he still had his hand lifted but now an even smaller hand than his was holding it in a grasp so strong which shouldn't be possible for a new born.

The little one slowly closed his eyes again but arthur couldn't stop smiling. He spent the rest of the day watching lady hunith taking care of her baby. Later when his own mother, queen Ygraine, would take him to bed and ask why he smiling so bright like he was the sun itself, he couldn't answer her he just knew he was happy.

_________________________________

''Merlin, Merlin! Come on. We're late.''  
''Arthur wait. I can't run as fast as you!''  
Arthur quickly turns and grabs Merlin's sleeve and drags him as fast as Merlin's 5 years old legs let them towards the throne room.  
Once inside the king is already waiting for them  
''Arthur, finally. Where have you been you know today is a special day."

"Sorry father but Merlin can't run so fast." He says while gesturing at a totally breathless Merlin and then continues "I know it's your and mothers wedding anniversary, right?" Arthur exclaims extremely proud if himself that he remembered such important information.

"Yes, yes your right son. Go and take your place before your mother arrives." With that Arthur positions himself a little behind his father's right side but stands before Geoffrey of Monmouth. Merlin gives him one last squeeze to the hand and then hopped off to look for his own parents. He finds them in the front row of the many people. Standing before them he waves his hands to get their attention but they won't look down to him.

"Oh Balinor did you hear that? I think I heard someone yelling for us" his mother says while looking everywhere but him.  
"Really darling, I don't think I heard anything"

"I'm right here!" Merlin exclaims loudly but still nothing.  
"Wait, I think maybe there was something. It sounded almost like our little Merlin. But this is not possible he never leaves arthur why would he go to his parents once in a while. No it's ridiculous."

Now Merlin feels a little guilty. It's true that he never leaves arthur but that doesn't mean he loves his parents less or spending time with them. Before he can think anything more he is lifted up by strong arms which he recognises as his father's.

"Look what we have here, darling. If this isn't our little son." Hunith wants to reply to her husband but before she can Merlin mumbles something into the fabric of his father's tunic she cant quite get and turns to balinor with a questioning look but he shakes his head having no idea what Merlin said.

"Merlin, love, what did you say we didn't understand you?" Merlin shuffles a bit so his head sticks out to look at his parents and then says quietly

"I still love you very much" and with that said he's hidden under balinors jacket again. Hunith strokes his little head and initiates a family hug. "We know love, we know. And we love you very much, always."

When the music starts hunith draws back to look at the entrance to wait for the queen to walk down the flowery aisle towards her own husband, the king, to renew their wedding vows.

_________________________

Later at the feast Arthur sits besides his father and his mother. Unfortunately Merlin is to small to attend the feast so late at the evening and arthur doesn't like the fact at all and is brooding in his seat while force-feeding himself. It was totally boring but then he saw his chance. His father just stopped talking to someone so now Arthur has to be fast before he might not get all of his attention.  
"Father!" He screamed hastily which resulted in Uther turning to him but raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, what is it Arthur?" Arthur only panicked a little he has to say something, just anything and before he could stop himself he blurted out

"How is it to be married?"

Uthers eyebrow rose higher clearly not expecting to be asked something like this. He sighed and tried to think of something he could tell the little boy and not angering his wife in case she is listening, and if we're honest she probably is and is only waiting to say something herself to state how wrong her husband is.

Arthur relaxes when Uther only sighed and it looks like he might actually have a real conversation with his father which is hard to come by these days.

"Well it's quite nice. There is someone waiting for you each night, and it just feels like home to be with your spouse. Everything is forgotten and you can just relax and feel the love the other is giving to you while laying in bed together. But I won't lie to you son. It can be hard sometimes when you and your partner don't agree on something might it be small or something big and then you're arguing and it can be hell. But in the end of the day your love is more important then a ridiculous fight and you'll be together again for the rest of your life. No one can ever part you or come between you. Like you are one soul, two sides of the same coin."

"That sounds nice. Am I married to Merlin?"


	3. ...and now I make you my husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygraine tells Arthur how to propose.

"No, don't be ridiculous. You aren't married. You two are just very good friends. That's all."  
Arthur considered the Kong's words a moment looking back and forth between his parents. When he finally made his decision he spoke up again.  
"But everything you said is just like me and Merlin. We fight about silly things and without Merlin this wouldn't be home. We sometimes even sleep in the same bed. Merlin doesn't play with me because I'm the prince. He loves me." 

"well, love is a big word and anyway you haven't had a wedding so you can't be married." 

"Of course, thank you father. So how do we have a wedding?" 

Uther choked on his wine. That was tottaly not how   
he planned this feast to go so he did the only responsible thing a good king and father would do. 

"Go and ask your mother." 

It turned out as a good idea because the little boy's face lit up and he hurried out of his chair and ran to place himself in his mother's lap two chairs to his left. 

When he finally seated himself he blinked at Ygraine with big blue eyes and demanded like he was the king himself 

"How do I marry Merlin?" 

The queen was visibly amused and smiled down at him and prepared herself for a long conversation she always wished to have with her child even if it's a little early. Arthur was ready to listen eagerly at every word. 

,,Well first you would have to propose to him." 

"How?" 

"Let's see. There are many ways to propose and I'm confident as long as you don't do like your father Merlin will say yes." The queen gave her husband a short glance and sighed at the memory. 

"Well of course Merlin will say yes, he loves me!" Arthur exclaimed loud and proudly but then he let his mother's words play in his mind again and suddenly he was unsure and his voice became small but he tried to sound more curious than worried. Not that he could fool his mother but he tried anyway.  
"What exactly did father do?" He had heard often enough he was like his father in many ways and if he wanted to make everything perfect for Merlin and his wedding he needed to make absolutely sure not to make any mistakes. 

Ygraine looked down at heavenly blue eyes and she couldn't help herself to suppress the laughter escaping her. 

"I will tell and then I tell you what to do so it will be perfect for you and Merlin. You have to know your father needed three attempts before I was willing to take his hand in marriage. It was shortly after your father won the kingdom from the previous king that my family decided to see for ourselves who the strong and brave man was who defeated the king."   
Out of the corner of her eyes she could see a smug smile on the kings face she would have gladly erased with the back of her hand. But with a child in her lap and hall full of nobles she would have to wait for some privacy. 

"The first time we met was on the steps to the castle when he greeted our party. We exchanged pleasantries and he behaved like a perfect king with a stern expression on his face. I remember I fought he was the kind of person who had a stick up ... umm nevermind. That evening there was a huge feast much like this one. Your father and I were seated together and he told me about his believes he would make this kingdom a better place with his presence alone." 

"I never said such thing. It is a long journey for a kingdom to thrive and will need a lot of work." The king quickly intervened before his wife could spread any other lies about his person.   
But he should have known this woman wouldn't let him go so easily. 

"And who taught you that?" 

"I'm sorry I forgot it was you who fought the previous king in battle!" He spat but the moment the words left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say. 

He watched silently as his queen turned her head to their son and calmly spoke 

"See Arthur this is a perfect example you can learn from. If you do things like those you would spent a whole week all alone and away from Merlin like your father spends the next few days all alone and away from me. And you wouldn't want that, would you?" Arthur nodded in agreement and looked at his father who opened his mouth but knew better and to tempt fate and sat back accepting the punishment.  
"Good Arthur, I know you will be careful and Merlin can't do anything else than say yes. I'm sure he will be more than happy. Before I forget, you will need a ring. A symbol to show everyone the bond between the two of you. But I can do that for you. Oh and go down on one knee when asking it's always impressive. Now we need to figure out where. What do you think, dear?"  
Arthur was a little bit baffled with all the information and just staredat his mother not really knowing what she wanted him to do. But Ygraine paid him no mind and started babbling again. 

"I know you like the training grounds but this is about Merlin. And I would like to be there while asking and I'm sure Merlin's mother would like too. I think the gardens are the perfect place you could ask him for a picnic or playing knights or something and Hunith and I can sit on the bench and watch you. Yes. Better than standing all day in woods and looking for the perfect spot. Perfect. I will start preparations with Hunith for the wedding. You should hurry with asking. If I go to the blacksmith early in the morning the rings will finished in no time. So maybe you ask in four days time it will be enough time for preparations. Oh Arthur I'm so proud of you."  
The queen finished with giving him a long peck on the cheek and Arthur still sat in her lap not quite knowing what to do.


	4. A royal proposal

Today was Arthur's big day. He would ask Merlin to marry him. When his father first had the idea he didn't think it would be so much work but he would do anything for Merlin and if it meant to endure the boring speeches about weddings and anything that was distantly related he would do it. Today would only be topped by their actual wedding day if he trusted his mother's words.

It was only an hour after dawn that he made his way to the dragonlord's chambers to get Merlin. His mother told him Merlin'sparents knew he was coming so he didn't bother with being quiet. 

He pushed open the first door and then looked to the right where another door was hiding a sleeping Merlin. He looked around once before pushing the second door open too. Usually Arthur would jump on merlins bed and shake him awake but today he hesitated a bit. 

After a while of awkward standing and staring Arthur decided to continue as always so Merlin wouldn't grow suspicious and find out about the surprise. 

He walked to the bed and draw in a slow breath before jumping on the bed and shaking Merlin awake. 

But said warlock wanted to continue sleeping and even if he was awake he tried to ignore his prince and best friend, and if it had a teasing effect it certainly wouldn't hurt. 

"Merlin, Merlin...wake up, idiot!" 

"I'm not an idiot!" Merlin tried to shove Arthur's hands away and maybe even tried to hit him, though if anyone asks he would deny it. But Arthur was stronger and faster and grabbed him by the wrists and beamed at him when Merlin finally looked at him. 

"Good, you're awake. Come on, there much to do today."  
Merlin tried to protest but was already dragged away to another where his parents sat at the table with breakfast being laid out. 

Arthur being the noble prince that he is walked up to the pair firmly shaken the hand of his supposed father-in-law "Lord Balinor" than he turned go Merlin'smother and gave her hand a small kiss "lady Hunith".  
The lady had a bright smile on her face and reach out to gather the little boy in a bonecrashing hug.

She released him and gave Merlin a hug as bonecrashing as Arthur's. 

The boys took their seats across the adults and they began eating. 

Merlin's head was half in the plate and it looked like he would fall asleep any minute so Hunith decided to start conversation. 

"You're very early today Arthur. Have you planned something nice?" 

If Arthur didn't know she knew exactly what ist going to happen later he probably would have fallen for her display as obliviousness. But he knew she knew and he started to panic again. He has to choose his words carefully now. 

"Mmh.....nothing special but we have to hurry there is a lot to do today." He glanced at Merlin to his left and he seemed a bit more awake now.  
He yawned and looked up from his plate to Arthur. 

"What are we doing?" And another yawn escaped his lips. 

"First we have to look if the patrol has found something interesting. They're should come back in less than an hour." 

Merlin and Arthurmade it a habit to ask the knights on patrol to bring them interesting stuff and tell them all the great stories of their patrol-adventures. Together they have a great collection of monster teeth and other ridiculous stuff. 

"After that we go with Gaius in the woods."  
Merlin's eyes lit up. He loved it when Gaius would tell them all about plants and what they could cure. But Arthur never wants to come with them and stays at the training grounds instead. Now Merlin can have both together and he it'll be great. But it's a little suspicious for Arthur to do so nice things for Merlin. 

"Why are you coming with, Arthur?" 

Arthur smirked at him. "Because Merlin, after that you and I are training with the knights!"

"No" Merlin answered more out of reflex than of thinking but the would remain. Merlin liked the knights and he admired their skills but he would never be a part of that. And he told Arthur often enough. 

Before Arthur could reply and force Merlin Hunith came to his aid. 

"Merlin, dear, it's only fair that you do that for Arthur if he's going to do something with you he doesn't like." 

Reluctantly Merlin nodded. 

"Ok. What are we doing after the knights?" 

Arthur was pleased and smiled at him and started to continue. 

"We go to the lake and have a bath." 

"That's a good idea. You need one." Merlin laughed at his own joke and shook the last bits of sleep away. 

"I'm smelling perfectly fine. Anyway after the lake we have a picnic in the royal gardens. That should be the last thing for us to do."

"Why are we picnicking in the gardens?" 

"Because I said so, I'm the prince, remember?" 

When they were finished and Arthur dragged Merlin out of the chambers Hunith turned to her husband sitting next to her but nearly asleep just like Merlin had been before. She shook her head, sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Aren't they adorable?"

___________________

Merlin had a great day. So far they had gotten two shiny stones and one tooth of some creature, which Gaius informed them later belonged to a wythern. The only downside was the knights training when Arthur made a great show of defeating Merlin. But one time Merlin won and if his magic helped him a bit and shoved down Arthur's pants nobody had to know. At least playing in the lake made up for it.   
Now it was around supper time and the boys where hungry.   
Merlin couldn't wait to arrive at the gardens and eat everything he could reach. 

They sat down on a blanket surrounded by rose bushes and some torches where put in the ground. The sun wasn't setting yet but their light added to the romantic atmosphere. Merlin was oblivious as always and paid no mind to Ygraine's efforts and started eating some biscuits and drank some milk.

"Umm Merlin I have something for you." Arthur stated quietly and waited for Merlin to finish his piece of bread. 

"Really? But it's not my birthday." Merlin had a wide smile on his face which turned into a pout when Arthurhad to tease him. 

"Well, if you don't want to have it then...." 

"NO, no I want it. Please give it to me." Merlin pleased while shoving his face directly against Arthur's. He sighed in defeat and held out a tiny box.

Merlin took it and opened it to reveal two golden rings. One had a red stone and the other a blue one in the middle. On each side of the stones was something written and Merlin rembered the letters as their names. 

They were beautiful and Merlin look to Arthur for answers. Children their age usually didn't wear much jewellery and definitely not Merlin so he couldn't understand why Arthur would gift him rings. 

"They're a symbol for our friendship. You get the one with the red stone to never forget me and I never forget you with the blue one. But not only that. They also mean we are married now. Like our parents. I thought we are but with the rings it's official now. Well mother said we have to have a ceremony with many people and a feast and music and much else but I can't remember. Anyway you are my husband now and I'm yours."

Arthur finished proudly. He took the box from Merlin and grabbed the ring with the red stone and reached for Merlin's hand. But before he could place the ring on his finger Merlin took his hand away and out of reach. 

"Merlin I have to put it on your finger. Give me your hand." 

"No." 

"No?" Arthur repeated and tried not to panic. Why did Merlin said no? Did he do something wrong? Did Merlin not love him? 

"No. You have to ask. And go down on one knee. And then I say yes. And then the ring and then the cake."  
Merlin said matter of factly. 

Of course. Merlin is such a girl. 

Arthur went down as Merlin stood up and let Arthur take his hand.

"Merlin, will you marry me?" 

Merlin beamed and nodded. "yes" 

Arthur slipped the ring on his finger and then quickly shoved a plate with cake in his direction. 

Behind the bushes Ygraine and Hunith laughed at their boys and ate some cake as well.


	5. A wedding and a death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There has to be balance in the world. It's only logical the best day would be followed by the worst.

The castle was buzzing with life. Today the prince would marry and the queen wanted everything to be perfect. She looked around the great hall with a critical eye but all seemed to be perfect and she signaled for a servant to bring in Merlin and his parents.

Then she looked at her husband and shook her head.

"Uther, you will behave and be happy for your son. It's his wedding day." She looked at Arthur who stood by Gaius and smiled.

"He's seven. It's not real."

"Maybe but it would have happened sooner or later. So please, smile a bit. Merlin is wonderful and they will be happy."

"They're seven and five!" All further arguing stopped when his wife gave him a stern look and glanced at the dais and back at him. Sighing in defeat he made his way up to where Geoffrey already stood and waited for Ygraine to place their son in front of him.

When everyone was in place the heavy doors opened and revealed Merlin between his parents just on step ahead of them and had a bouquet of white and blue flowers in his hands. They arrived at the steps and Merlin gave the flowers to his mother and his father took his hands and placed them in Arthur's. Before he joined his wife in the front row he patted merlins shoulder and placed a kiss on his head. 

Merlin didn't really mind and just grinned at Arthur and they both might just burst out giggling but Ygraine told them beforehand that they weren't allowed to. In fact she had quite a long list like it was her own wedding.

"We gathered here today to witness the union between Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and Merlin Ambrosius."  
Uther started and indicated at the two boys in front of him. 

"Arthur, is it your wish to become one with Merlin, to protect and respect to him. To be always together till death does you part?"

"Yes, it is!" Arthur exclaimed proudly like his father told him.

"Merlin, is it your wish to become one with Arthur, to protect and respect to him. To be always together till death does you part?"

"Yes, it is!" Merlin replied cheerfully in contrast to Arthur.

Uther looked behind him and Geoffrey presented him with the wedding rings. Merlin took the one with the blue stone and Arthur the other with the red one. They slipped them on the others finger at the same time and for a short moment Merlin's eyes glowed gold. The people were used to it but nothing shattered only the golden bands on their fingers seemed to glow as well so they ignored it in favour to continue the ceremony.

"With the sacred law invested in me, king Uther Pendragon of Camelot, I now pronounce you one." With those words spoken there was suddenly a rain of flowers and the crowd cheered loudly.

"The feast will begin in two hours" were the last words the king said before he fled the scene

_______________

The feast was already going on for hours and it was quite loud. So the queen decided to put the new husbands to bed. She tucked them in, both in the same bed. Luckily they had no power left and fell asleep quickly. With a parting kiss on the forehead for each she made her way back to the feast. 

There was a noise behind her and she thought maybe the children weren't as asleep as she thought but when she turned there was nothing to see. 

She turned again and jumped when she noticed someone standing close.

"Ohh, Nimue you scared me."

"I am terribly sorry, my queen. May I walk with you?"

"Of course, I just wanted to go back to the feast"

Nimue bowed and let the queen lead the way.

After they walked a few minutes the queen noticed she had a small cut on her forearm. She couldn't remember when it happened but with now being the first peaceful moment of the day it was no wonder. Nimue noticed how her gaze wandered and smirked.

"My queen here let me."

Ygraine offered her arm and Nimue cleaned the cut with a wet handkerchief.

"There. It should be good now." She said and tied the handkerchief around the queens arm. 

"Thank you " and they made their way back to the feast.

\-------------------

The next morning the king awoke before his wife which was highly unusual but he figured with the events of the day before she could need a little sleep. But when she still slept during lunch time he started to worry and called for Gaius.

The physician examined her and stopped at the handkerchief.

"Where did she got this"

"She had a small cut and told me Nimue gave it to her so it wouldn't infect."

"Sire, I believe the queen was poisoned and I don't know if I can cure it if I don't know which poison was used. It could be already to late when we find the cure if it exists."

Uther had to think a moment before Gaius words made sense to him. He had to get Nimue.

No one could find Nimue or heard of her since the incident. But she left a message that stated the poison was of magical nature and would ensure death. She also mentioned the former king still had many allies and some had magic which would ensure the downfall of the Pendragon bloodline. Ygraine was only the beginning. When Uther declared magic evil and everyone who practised it will die if it's the last thing he does, he gave Balinor and his family the choice to flee knowing he couldn't execute his son who hadn't had the choice of not practising magic. The queen died after two days and Arthur didn't know how to survive without his best friend.


	6. Arthur's mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds something from his childhood and Uther has orders for him

Arthur sat back on the bench in Gaius quarters. Gaius just told about his childhood and he doesn't know how to feel about it. 

Why can't he remember? He is married. He is magically bonded to some sorcerer. The evil of all evil. 

Without saying a word he stands up and leaves Gaius alone when he closed the door behind him. 

He was blind and deaf as he made his way to his chambers.  
When he got inside he remembered a small wooden box in his nightstand filled with all kind of stuff his mother left for him. He sat on his bed and reached for the box and opened it. 

There were some letters and teeth of all kind of monsters. He spotted a miniature version of his favourite sword he got when he was five and wasn't allowed to wield any weapons yet. 

He frowns. Why can't he remember his supposedly childhood friend? 

He brushed the things on top aside to see what may lay hidden under it. Then his gaze fell on a ring. A simple gold band but with a blue stone in the middle. Next to it he saw his name engraved. He twirled the ring in his finger. It was made for a child's hand and Arthur remembered Gaius talking about rings like this one. It felt strangely familiar in his hands and the whole in his heart seemed to close a little. 

"Merlin" he read the second name on the ring and let the name roll around his mind. 

He didn't know what possessed him in that moment but he took an old chain and fiddled it through the ring and then secured it around his neck. Still admiring it while holding it in his hand. 

There was a knock on the door and he quickly his the ring underneath his tunic. 

"Enter" 

A servant stepped inside and bowed to the prince. 

"Your highness, the king wishes to speak with you in his chambers." 

"Thank you I will be there shortly. You're dismissed." The servant bowed again and hurried out of the door. 

Before Arthur left as well he put the box back in his nightstand.

He arrived at the kings chamber and knocked waiting to be permitted entrance. He heard his father saying enter and so he did. 

Arthur waited for his father to turn to him from his place at the window by his desk. The king turned and indicated for Arthur to take a seat as he sat down himself. 

"Arthur you must understand that today's revelations are a delicate matter. You are bonded to a powerful and evil sorcerer. This bond obvious can't continue, you're not able to fully perform your duties as crown prince. If the sorcerer ever came to Camelot you would be easy to control by that man. And Pendragons aren't controlled they control. I made a decision. You will immediately ride out and kill the sorcerer. That is the only way to break the bond. You will ride alone and not dare say a word to nobody about your mission. You mustn't show any hesitation. This sorcerer is evil himself. Look how he already controls you. I trust you will make me proud. Understand?" 

"Yes father. I will kill him immediately and without hesitation. I will will ride at dawn." 

"Good. You're dismissed." 

Arthur didn't need to be told twice and rushed out of the room. It was starting to get dark outside and he still had to inform the servants to prepare his leave. 

When sleep finally took him late that night he dreamed of a small boy with black hair and blue eyes and a mouth full of cake. 

____________________

He first light of the day entered his chambers and Arthur was awoken by a servant informing him his horse was already waiting in the courtyard. 

He lost no time getting ready and soon he stood next to his horse ready to mount. He looked up seeing his father in his window and gave him a curt nod. 

When left the gates to Camelot he was aware he didn't even know were to start looking. But he felt a pull inside urging him to go north. He couldn't describe the feeling nor did he know why he was following the strange pull but while he followed he felt righter with each passing mile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tells Arthur a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the chapters after that are very, very loosly based on the episode "the eye of the phoenix"
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story

Arthur rode three days and still hadn't found any trace of sorcerers at all. He was only hours away from entering the perilous lands. Fitting for a sorcerer, his father's voice sounded in his head. 

He didn't know much about these lands but he remembered hearing a Geoffrey telling him a legend about a former king. He couldn't recall it right now but it wasn't important anyway. Apart from that he knew many magical creatures fled here during the great purge. 

He was about to reach the border marked by a great river when he felt the atmosphere change. It was expected to feel unpleasant, mysterious and dark but when he entered a nearby clearing he felt warm and safe. 

Looking around he couldn't find anything amiss or dangerous so he decided to settle here for the night. Having a good night's sleep before his duty as prince of Camelot called to make the weight on his shoulders a bit heavier. 

When the horse was tied to the a near tree he started the fire before setting his bedroll. After eating a bit of his cheese and bread sleep almost immediately claimed him. 

***** 

Arthur woke with a start grabbing for his sword when he something poking him. 

He realised the thing was a small man laughing about him. The next thing he realised was that his sword was gone. As were all the daggers hidden somewhere on his person. 

"What are you laughing at?" Arthur snarled causing the man to laugh harder. 

"Where is my sword?" This started to really anger him and his mission hadn't even started. He started to get up and looked around only to be stopped by hands on him and shoving him back down. He noticed a third when looking around. Actually two more things. 

"What happened to my horse and where am I?" He didn't remember the clearing he had been in to have a bridge right next to him. He wouldn't forget a bridge like that leading into unknown mist-covered lands. He would be the first to follow it, not that anyone needed to know. 

The man let go of him sighed and leaned back. Arthur could have had used his chance to flee but a feeling in his but told him to stay and listen? He cursed in his mind. He was the prince of Camelot and no one would tell him what to do except for father but apart from that no one. 

As if reading his thoughts the man started to talk. 

"You have to learn to listen to those who can provide you with knowledge no matter who they are or where they're from and more importantly follow their good advices. Now be a good man, Courage, and listen to me.

Many years ago those lands were ruled by the Fisher king. A powerful sorcerer. His lands were thriving and fruitful. But when the king was poisoned and resembling a living death so we're his lands and they stayed that way.  
It is no coincidence that you arrived here at this time. You can be part to help the land be what is once was. But you can't do alone, Courage. You will need strength and magic."  
When arthur tried to object he found his mouth not being able to open. Sulking he continued to listen.  
"Seek the tower and once there the right path will unfold. To help these lands it's important that you know what you want. I can tell you you have to face a trail. Now go, you're already late." 

The man tilted his head to bridge and Arthur looked at it uncertain. When he looked back at the man he was gone but Arthur felt his sword at his side again. 

Reluctantly he stood up and went over the bridge. 

***** 

After a while he got to the other side and his breath hitched. 

With the lowering sun the lands looked even more dead as there already were. Everywhere were dried branched laying around and the orange, sandy earth had big cracks in it. There wasn't one source of fresh water but some kind of muddy puddles. The sun shone hot on his head and he got exhausted quite easily. But when he saw a black tower in the distance he had new motivation. 

At the same time he wanted to get there fast but also wanted to not arrive at all. 

He still hadn't decided what to do about his actual mission. Then the words of the man at the bridge came back to him again. He said he would need the aid of magic. Maybe he meant the sorcerer he came for in the first place. 

The pull in his stomach only seemed to increase since he left Camelot and he knew somehow that that was the bond to this sorcerer. It didn't feel particular unpleasant but his father's voice in his head still urged him to kill without a second thought. 

He guessed he would figure out anything when he'll actually meet his so called other half. He shuddered at the thought. 

He wasn't prepared to share his soul and body. He already has given it to Camelot and the little he had to himself he wasn't going to give up without a fight. 

Maybe it's just easier to follow his father's orders. He'll be free and can move on. This is just another mission. Another hunt for another sorcerer. It's not the first time and won't be the last. He will do it. Just kill him and be over with. It's easy you just have to stop thinking so much. 

But when it's so easy why are there doubts? Why is his heart betraying him when he stopped thinking? Why is there a whole in his heart when he has anything one could desire at Camelot?

He arrived at the tower but hesitated to go inside. Once inside there was no going back. He would leave with dead sorcerer or not at all. Could he survive the disgrace? Could he survive his father's wrath? Many didn't so what makes him different?

He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice the creature lunching at him. Before he could process anything strong hands pulled into the tower and he heard some one talking in a different language before he saw the creature retreat.  
He stood up and turned around. 

"Thank you for saving me. I'm Arthur." 

"I'm gwaine. And shouldn't be me to receive your thanks. You should thank him." He said while pointing behind Arthur.


End file.
